Spider-Man Planet of Shadows
by TheTalonFromUpNorth
Summary: The unoffical sequel to 2008's Web of Shadows based on the black suit ending, Spider-Man's power over the symbiotes is growing stronger, and there's not much that anyone can do. But an unlikely hero has been brought in to go up against the hero turned ruler and his army, is this 'savior' humanity's last hope? or is Earth doomed to become a planet of shadows? RATED M: for mature


**Warning:** This story is Rated M for violence, brutal character deaths, swearing and some slight sexual content not suited for young readers.

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a fan fiction based on the Spider-Man universe with the plot and setting from Marvel's 2008 video game  
Spider-Man Web Of Shadows. This is an unofficial sequel where Spider-Man chooses the black suit path and the story begins the day after the fateful decisions made, leaving New York City and the world faced with a planet of shadows.

 _Hi there everyone! I hope that you enjoy my own non-canon take on a WOS sequel, and you send it to your friends and tell them to give it a read! I hope that y'all like it, I've got a good story for you all that I think you will enjoy!_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed, have a good day and enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **Spider-Man: Planet of Shadows**

 **Written By:** Gregory Hamilton

 **PROLOGUE**

"Is this my patient?" asked the strange black and white colored man walking inside the glass cased-in chamber meant for critical patients. He was carrying a small glass beaker with a strange white liquid inside. His name is Martin Li, also known by some as Mr. Negative. He was called in to help with crafting a new symbiote to save the life of a mysterious person. Everything was kept at a top secret level and on a need-to-know basis. "His body is torn to pieces. It is amazing this man is even still alive."

"His name is Eddie Brock, also known as Venom. One of the greatest foes of Spider-Man, and also his worst nightmare." replied Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, walking alongside Mr. Negative he escorted him in to see his new patient. "A few months ago a group of heroes including our favorite webslinger were transported to a place known as Battleworld. Spider-Man found himself with a brand new black costume that made him powerful and stronger, but the suit changed his personality making him more violent and unpredictable. We discovered that the suit he was wearing was the cause, it was a living symbiote, and it bonded with him, living off of Spider-Man."

"He will not survive much longer." Interrupted Martin completing his assessment. Eddie was kept on life support. Fury looked at the dying Brock with wonder on how he could have survived. His arms and legs were gone and his body was failing him fast, but it didn't matter to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, what mattered to him was here and now, and that if he was going to do what he was planning to do now, he'd had better do it fast.

Without the machines attached to him he would die. With a nod from Nick Fury Martin started the process of preparing the white liquid.

"When Spider-Man uncovered the truth, he removed the symbiote. Feeling hurt by the hero's rejection the alien creature sought vengeance against him seeking a new host, it bonded with Brock, who blamed Spider-Man for ruining his life. When the symbiote and Brock bonded, they became the Venom, the bane of both spider and the man, and it vowed to end him." said Nick continuing the history lesson while Martin prepared his equipment. The procedure was untested but Nick no longer cared or followed regular protocols. New York City was infested with symbiotes. The world was in danger now and that meant the rules could be ignored. Looking at Martin he continued with the briefing.

"When Venom returned after being gone for years, injuring and almost killing Spider-Man, a piece of Brock's symbiote broke off of him and bonded back with Spider-Man, giving him the power of the black suit once more. Then Venom tried a new tactic and started multiplying more symbiotes out onto the city, taking over anyone in its path and New York became infested."

"In a last ditch effort to take down Brock and the symbiotes, I brought in the villain Tinkerer to help set up a device with a bomb  
that could eradicate the symbiotes without injuring the hosts. I thought I could save the city." said Nick hesitating to reveal his  
part in the failed mission. He misjudged Spider-Man. He thought he could resist his symbiote and now New York continues to pay the price. Now the symbiotes are spreading and he knows there is no way to guarantee the spread is contained to just New York. "Spider-Man was too weak minded and he lost himself to the influence from the alien influence and that damn new queen of his, Felicia Hardy, also known as the Black Cat."

"So your plan backfired and Spider-Man gave into the power of the symbiote, and destroyed the device?" asked Martin. He was almost ready to inject the white liquid into the dying Eddie Brock. But first he needed to remove the life support tubes and he looked to Nick for approval to continue with the injection.

"Spider-Man had one final battle with Venom on top of our helicarrier." Continued Nick signalling the go ahead to remove the  
life support. "the explosion almost killed Brock and it destroyed the device. Nick Fury stared down at the man who was Eddie Brock, inside of a containment unit with the many tubes in his body that were keeping him barely alive now completely detached. Brock was found by some agents who were looking through the wreckage of the crashed helicarrier and found what was left of him somehow alive in the water, and brought him back to try and save him. He gasped for air and was going into shock and Nick knew this was the only way. "Spider-Man, a hero that was beloved by many, is lost to the darkness of the symbiotes, and is now their new ruler. We have to do this."

"Is it done Martin?" asked Fury watching as Martin walked over to the container the dying Brock was inside of and sent the white liquid into his blood cells through a tube that connected to his blood stream. The white goo traveled all through Eddie, until it fully bonded with him, cocooning him in white liquid. Martin walked out of the glass chamber to provide an update.

"It is, and it's glorious Nicholas, this will save him for sure." said Martin with a high pitch accentuating his satisfaction and joy of  
seeing his new creation.

"Let's hope you are correct Mr. Li, the fate of the entire world depends on it." said the Director who moved closer to the glass  
container putting his hands on the glass to try and get a better look as Brock was now almost entirely encased in the white liquid. Fury turned to Martin looking for his acknowledgement. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Uh, well I think so.." said Martin not sure if the symbiote was taking to Brock or not. But before Martin could finish speaking Brock  
came crashing out of both the cocoon and the container. Standing, towering over Fury, covered in a white symbiote suit with his arms and legs regained, he had a black Venom symbol and red raging eyes with a large mouth with sharp uneven teeth.

"FURRRY!" shouted Brock growling and staring face-to-face with the one eyed black man. No longer is he the monstrous Venom, now, with his white suit accented by black spidery stripes he appeared as if he the opposite, an Anti -Venom, derived from the poison to the symbiotes, and the potential cure of the rampant disease that plagues New York.

"Eddie Brock, your alive, good, I'm in need of your assistance." said Fury showing no fear at the new Venom Brock has become, while Martin on the other hand went running sneaking out of the room.

"And what aaassistance do you require from me Dirrrector?" asked Brock with growing curiosity.

"It's the end of the world Brock, and it's because of you and your damn symbiotes, and ironically, also the fault of the man I thought  
would not give in to them." said Fury with a somewhat deadpan look. He expected a reaction from Brock as he knew he blamed Spider-Man for his situation.

"It's Parker, isn't it? he actually gave in to them." said Brock with the symbiote uncovering the face of Eddie Brock, lowering himself down to Fury's height. He spoke in his normal voice, sighing as he remembered he played a large role in what was brought out to the world.

"Come with me Edward, I'm sure your just gonna love what kingdom you've created for the new ruler of the symbiotes."

Fury and Brock walked out from inside of the helicarrier and came outside to see the view of New York City from the aftermath of  
Spider-Man's battle with Venom, only to see large globs of venom ooze from buildings, some buildings in ruins, others just gobbled up in symbiote goop, and by the look of it Avengers Tower was made into Spider-Man's brand new base of operations.

"Damn, and I thought I did worst damage to this city, how long ago after I got my ass handed to me did this happen?" asked Eddie  
astonished at the mayhem that Spider-Man caused.

"5 hours, he did this to New York in 5 hours, if you don't help imagine what he can do in a day, or worse, if this gets out of the  
city and infects the rest of the planet." said Fury speaking with a resolution in his voice.

"It would be a planet of shadows." whispered Brock as he looked out on the dark New York, in shock that Peter would lose himself to the symbiote after being the one who originally rejected it.

"Question. Out of all of the people that you could get, I was the one who caused all of this shit to happen. Why save me?" asked Eddie looking curiously at the S.H.I.E.L.D Director.

"Your DNA was the only one that could mend well enough with this new 'Anti-Venom' symbiote. It's been created to be a virus to those goddamn things." explained Nick not at all worried about revealing the truth. "I'm not sure where you stand on this son, but look, if you don't help us the whole world is screwed, we need you probably more than you were ever needed before Eddie Brock, will you help us?"

"Only on one condition, if there's no way to save Parker, if they actually did take him with no hope of saving him at all, I get to kill him, deal?" hissed Brock with his white suit enveloping him again.

"Well since this is basically a 'bring him in dead or alive' kinda mission cause of how huge of a threat he is right now, I guess we  
could just go with just bringing him in dead." said Fury still amazed at the results.

"Ha, well I guess you have my assistance then." shouted Brock with a dark chuckle. The white powerful looking creature enjoying his new found purpose for ending Parker and saving the planet.

"Glad to hear it then Brock." said Fury stepping away from the towering monster.

"Oh, actually, I don't think you need to worry about calling me Eddie Brock, I think that from now on I'll just stick with my new name, Anti-Venom." Announced Eddie switching back to his raspy and sinister dark voice at the last sentence, covering up his face revealing Anti-Venom once more. He stared out onto the city thinking of ways to squash the spider, and be the true lethal protector New York deserves.

* * *

 _Well everyone, that was the prologue for Spider-Man: Planet Of Shadows, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and would like to review it, and if you all like the story I'll keep going through to write it._

 _Have a good March break, and I'll see you next time. Bye everyone!_


End file.
